


the stories that matter

by helluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Angsty but not really, Supportive Poe, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: When Poe discovers that Finn doesn't have a hero he decides to change this situation by telling him about the history of the rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference, and comes from, Samwise's speech at the end of The Two Towers because it seems very fitting in relation to Rogue One. This is written as an exploration of a headcanon I posted on my tumblr, and many others have posted as well. I hope that you enjoy it and have a lovely holidays! xo

“Who is your hero?”

“Leia Organa.” Poe answered with zero hesitation. 

“I should have known that,” Finn laughed looking down at Poe, whose head was resting in his lap. He thought of the countless times that they had sat just like this while Poe excitedly told stories of Leia’s adventures. Sometimes Finn paid attention completely, but sometimes he just focused on Poe’s face. 

“Who’s yours?” Poe asked looking up at Finn. 

Finn ran his hand through Poe’s hair while he thought about the question. Considering that he asked it first it made since that he would have answer, but there was nothing coming to his mind. He stared at the ceiling hoping that a name would float into his brain, but he continued to come up empty.

Finn shrugged. “I’ve never really had one.”

Poe sat up and looked over at Finn. Finn noticed the confusion on his face. “There’s no one?”

Finn shook his head. “Not a lot of heroes in the First Order.” 

There was no resentment in his voice when he spoke. It was stated as a simple fact that left a silence hanging over the two. It seemed that there was nothing great enough to break it.

Suddenly, Poe jumped up from the bed without a word. Frantically, he looked amongst the clothes that were strewn all over the floor until he found what he was looking for. He quickly pulled on the pants that he had worn earlier in the day while searching for a clean shirt in Finn’s drawers.

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?”

“It’s where are we going. Come on, I want to show you something.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Finn said. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. 

“You are.” 

Poe smirked as he walked across the room towards Finn. It was the same look that he had given Finn the first time that they had met. It said trouble. 

Finn groaned as he watched Poe put his shirt back on. He knew that this was going to end up with him following Poe wherever he went. 

“It’s up you whether or not you’re wearing pants, but we’re going,” Poe said as he started to drag Finn out of the bed. 

Finn attempted to resist, but he knew that it was useless. It didn’t take much for him to be out of the bed, and to get dressed. He grumbled under his breath as pulled his shirt on.

“Stop whining, buddy, you’re gonna love this,” Poe said. He quickly gave Finn a light kiss before darting out of the room.

Finn rolled his eyes. Poe had said that about countless adventures, and he could think of plenty that were more trouble than they were worth.

The first thing that Finn noticed was that there wasn’t a sound in the corridors except for own footsteps. It was unusual to have the base this quiet. Normally there was a constant source of noise. A steady noise that reminded him that there was a war going on, but for once it was peaceful. 

The two continued to make their way through the corridors twisting and turning through to the point where Finn wasn’t sure where they were. He thought that he had managed to explore all of the parts of the base, but apparently he was wrong. 

“You’re taking me somewhere to murder me, aren’t you?” Finn asked as they made another turn. He assumed it had to be that or Poe honestly had no idea where they were going. Finn thought for as good as that man is in the air he sometimes struggles when he’s on land.

“And have to drag your body all the way outside from here?” Poe said. “We’re almost there.”

Finn would have accused him of lying except it did appear that they had arrived somewhere finally. The room looked as if it hadn’t been touched in some time. There were large cabinets throughout the room, and the walls were covered in various pictures and documents. 

He barely noticed that Poe had walked over towards one of the cabinets, and was rummaging through the contents. He was instead looking at all of the pictures that covered the wall. The photos went as far back as the Rebel Alliance who had fought the Empire. Finn looked at the faces and wondered about each person’s story. He wondered who they were before they had gotten themselves into this fight.

“Shit.”

“What?” Finn said turning to look at Poe.

“I know it’s here somewhere,” Poe said as he slammed the top cabinet closed. His frustration was obvious as he pulled open the next drawer. “Finally!”

“So, what exactly did you drag me here for?” Finn walked towards Poe. 

“This hologram,” Poe said. 

The faint blue light filled the room as Poe projected the hologram. Finn wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn’t it. It was a person. He looked at the image closer to see if there was anything special about his details. That was when Finn noticed the uniform that the hologram was wearing.

“Is that an imperial pilot?” Finn asked raising his arm pointing to the hologram. Anger had crept into his voice as he kept looking at the pilot. He clenched his one fist as he continued to look at that uniform. “You dragged my ass down here to look at an imperial pilot?”

“Not just any imperial pilot. Have you heard of Bodhi Rook?” Poe asked.

Finn looked at the face multiple times trying to figure out if he knew who this person was. The hologram rotated and Finn continued staring as if a different angle but suddenly make him remember. “Should I have?”

“Oh, buddy,” Poe said. Finn could sense his excitement as he started scan through more of the file that he had pulled from the drawer. It irritated him at the moment. “Have you heard of Rogue One?”

Finn shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood to play a game of questions right now. 

“You know the Death Star, correct?” Poe asked.

Finn felt his eyes narrow as he looked over at Poe. Normally, he loved looking over to see Poe’s excited face, but at this moment he felt like taking a swing at him. “Of course, I do. I’m not an idiot.”

“Rogue One was the ship involved in stealing the Death Star plans. That man, Bodhi Rook, was the pilot.”

“But….he’s an imperial pilot?” Finn asked. 

Poe nodded. “Was, but that’s not how he’s remembered.”

Finn couldn’t take his eyes away from the hologram. “What did he do?”

“Made a choice to do what was right.”

“He was a traitor, too?” Finn asked quietly. He had never thought that there might have been more people like him. 

“No, buddy. Without him we’d probably never have gotten the Death Star plans in time. He was a hero; just like you.” 

“I’m not a hero,” Finn said turning off the hologram. He thought about all of the horrors that kept him up at night. Everything that he had been trained to do made it difficult for him to sleep some nights. The screaming in the village that he could hear when he closed his eyes. 

Poe turned the hologram back on. “Years from now, someone is going to hear the stories of Bodhi and Finn and know that anyone can be a hero. Anyone can stand up when they know something is wrong. He was just a cargo pilot who made a choice.”

Finn looked at this pilot and felt connected to him. He felt a lightness that he had never felt before. He wasn’t the only person who had turned away from the First Order, or the Empire. There were others out there just like him. And for the first time since leaving the First Order Finn felt a release of everything that he had held inside of him. 

Finn grabbed the file from Poe and sat down on the floor wiping away his tears with his sleeve. He grabbed Poe’s hand pulling him down next to him. A smile spread across his face as he opened the file. “Tell me everything you know about him.”


End file.
